


the box

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Abuse, Implied abuse, dont read if easily triggered please, im projecting onto michael im sorry, implied self harm, its vague but its there, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: vent fic
Kudos: 23





	the box

**Author's Note:**

> please don't read if you are easily triggered by what's mentioned in the tags.

michael looked down at the box on the floor, he leaned down and stared at it. his hands searched his pockets for the two keys needed to unlock the box. taking the keys out of his pants pockets, a feeling of uneasiness settled over him. michael tried to convince himself not to open the box, knowing the memories that he would be reminded of would be too much to handle. michael took the keys and unlocked the two locks. he allowed his hand to hover above the lid for a few moments before taking a breath and opening it. inside there were some old family heirlooms, some of his deceased sibling's toys, and old clothing. and then there were the family photos. michael picked up one of the photos, showing him and his father, mother, and little siblings. looking at it he realized it was a christmas photo from 1981, michael was eleven then. his mother and father were sitting on the couch while michael and his siblings had been gathered around the christmas tree. elizibeth and jacob playing with their new toys while michael had just smiled. he remembered his father had to rush to the couch to sit down as he had set a short-timer on the camera. michael teared up as he realized it was one of the last photos of his family before he had killed his little brother, before he had let his sister see the baby animatronic, before his mother left with no warning. michael let out a broken sob, tears running down his face. it was one of the last pphotos of his family, happy and together before he had ruined it with his selfish actions. he didn't care when his mother vanished, he didn't care when his sister wanted to see baby even though father had told him to keep her away from the robot, he didn't care when he was told to leave his brother alone on his birthday. he was selfish, and his father knew that. he knew that. his father didn't care when his friends had left him, his father didn't care when he had found michael with bleeding wrists, his father didn't care when he beat him merciless or yelled at him, his father didnt care when he touched him where he didn't want to be touched. and michael knew he deserved everything his father did to him. michael sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. he had no one. no one. no one listened or cared. everything bad that has ever happened was his fault. he had never wanted to die more in his life. he was a killer, a murderer, he ruined his family. _he_ was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt a great fic at all and i'll be starting on chapter 2 of my davesport fic soon. i'm not exactly sure when i'll get it out but hopefully soon.


End file.
